Ginny Looked Hot
by Ellered
Summary: Harry x Ginny for a gf's birthday. M for mature readers please. Post hogwarts, so they are adults here.


**Category:** Harry Potter

**Rating:** M, for mature, stay away, virgin kids! Lol. Shame on you guys. XD but I'll try and make it less noticable as this is M.

**Title:** Ginny Looked Hot.

**Pairing**: Ginny x Harry (canon huh guys? Awww.) Post- Hogwarts.

A/N: this is a gift fic for Heather's birthday

_

* * *

_

_schoolgirl sweetie with a classy kinda sassy  
little skirt's climbin' way up the knee  
then my next door neighbor with a daughter had a favor  
so I gave her just a little kiss  
like this! _

_- Aerosmith_

_

* * *

_

Ginny looked really good that day, Harry thought, but he recomposed himself. The dark haired boy was no longer a teenager, having graduated from Hogwarts. His first job after graduation was something he'd always dreamed of. No, that was not to work in the Ministry and heaven knows that that place would definitely need someone of his ilk. Still, he wasn't cut out for politics. Guys like him, well, guys like him liked to play sports and that sport was definitely broom-flying all over a huge stadium, and kicking ass! Harry shook his thoughts away and chuckled. It was for that damn snitch: a little gold piece with wings coming out of it, taunting a player to reach it, grasping it between their greedy fingers for the glory of victory.

But damn….he mused, his mind wandering to Ginny. She looked so hot. He loved pretty red heads that's for sure. It's been awhile since he tasted those lips. He remembered very well what they tasted like and suddenly the chafing in his pants began to make him uncomfortable.

He looked around the empty stadium and soon it would be filled with people. Perhaps he would have some time to wank off in the locker room? What the hell was wrong with him? Did someone put a charm on him?

Thoughts of Ginny came back to his imagination. She was looking so good that day, delicious enough to eat. He licked his lips, visualizing how she looked. Her long graceful figure had blossomed from the strong, yet small shapely body she possessed to the curvaceous goddess with breasts just aching to be touched and hips good enough to hold on to while he…..

Snap out of it, Harry, he scolded himself and wasted not another moment as he ran with a limp towards the locker room. If any of the kids saw him like this….god that would be very very bad.

Walking into the locker room, he switched on the lights and found to his relief that no one was around. Damn, he had to get rid of this extra baggage before he went out there and before the kids come looking for him. Looking at his timer, he saw that he had some time. It was not like him to do this besides his own room. Even that, he was glad that he had moved out of the Dursleys. There never was any time to wank off when they were running about downstairs. Just the thought of them made his wanker go soft.

Ginny.

Oh yeah, the woman he missed. She was so hot, the way she walked with those high heeled leather boots, her skirts just below her knees and he knew that perhaps she was trying to be a little more prudish in her appearance.

But he knew better. Ginny was NO prude.

Long thick red hair flowed down her back, combed of all the tangles after her shower, he was sure, and they brilliantly gave off beautiful gold highlights in the sun. Then she turned, the way her uncovered legs seem to look so supple, as if it begged to be touched and caressed – all the way up her skirt. Her eyes could boldly look you straight, without flinching, bright brown with specks of gold and those dark lashes…..

Oh shit, he cursed out loud and reached down eagerly to unbutton his pants. He hurriedly locked the doors with a swish of his wand and spotted a bottle of lotion. Gritting his teeth, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back and sighed - it was just his day.

Flashback

Ah yes, yes, she looked so good that day. And he can remember every damn detail…right down to her naughty seduction. No longer was he the shy boy of the past with the dark rimmed glasses and the protruding adams apple that seem to go up and down every time a girl he liked came up to him. No longer was he a pushover for the likes of hard core bullies like Draco – not that he was anyway, but still. Assertiveness was so underrated for guys like him. But now…..

Harry was all grown up.

Even to the young woman Ginny Weasley, who now sported more of a maturity than her years, noticed her Harry who is in every way a hot blooded man. This really pleased her.

In her mind, unbeknownst to Harry, she would make sure he would never forget her. The place they bumped into each other was appropriate really. Fred and George's Joke Shop had become an instant hit and have spiraled into a corporation of mini joke shops all over the world. She was regional manager for the district and Harry just happened to catch her going over the log books. The raven haired boy with the messy hair just so, with bangs now hanging over his eyes, pushed it back with a quick swish of his large hand. Ginny noted the strength of those hands too.

Her eyes scanned him as he walked up to the counter. She had one of those pens in her mouth, her lips closed over the end, opening and closing to give Harry a little view of her straight white teeth. Harry on the other hand noticed only the way she looked at him and the way she was working that pen.

Raising his hand to wave, he gulped, and immediately wanted to knock himself against the counter for acting like a love sick fool. Ah, back in the day when he was so in love with her that all he could think of was Ginny this and Ginny that. God damn, but she looked so good with the way her long lashes lowered over those pretty brown eyes. The way she looked at him as if she couldn't get enough of him. It made him all flustered and hot.

She tilted her head, allowing her long hair to fall over on one side, then smiled.

"Harry. It's been awhile. You don't call…."

Ginny's voice faded off as she looked him up and down. She immediately pulled herself upright, set the pen down on the counter and closed the books.

With her one finger she urged him over, "Harry why don't you give me a hug for all times sake? I've missed you so much…."

"You don't waste any time, Ginny." He said but immediately wanted to kick himself for the fool to say such things, seeing the look of alarm in her eyes. He gulped, "No, no what I meant was that, um, you don't waste time getting reacquainted."

She relaxed a little, licked her lips and pushed her hair back. The maturity of her face revealed a most beautiful woman with high cheekbones and splashes of light freckles over her nose to give her that child like appearance that would probably never leave her.

"Haven't you missed me? You don't come by the house anymore."

How could he? He thought with grim dissatisfaction. She moved out on her own and Ron was now a champion and taking part in all the Chess federation tournaments all over the world. The red haired best friend of his became an accomplish star of his own right.

"I've missed you a lot, Ginny, I really have." And really, that was no lie, he thought with such graveness, only to control the raging desire he tried to keep in check.

Harry couldn't believe the effect that she had on him. Now that they were older, she was even more desirable than he imagined. How long has it been?

"How long has it been?"

He jumped, "Huh!" then gulped, "Oh oh yeah…" Stammering, "I guess too long."

"It's been too long that's what. Come over to this side of the counter, I want to show you something."

Shuddering inwardly, he hoped with a secret desire that she would show him more than….

And she took out some photo albums. "Look, Harry, photos of our last year at Hogwarts. Remember that day?"

"That's what you wanted to show me?"

Ok, so he should be happy, and he was really, he was, but Merlins, she looked so good. Can a woman really do this to you? Holy Voldemorts remains, yes, a woman can cause your pulse to go faster and your insides topsy turvy. Not to mention, the way his pants felt – all tight. It was a good thing he wore his boxers today.

After Ginny closed the shop, she and Harry went over the photos – all the memories, good and bad came back to them. She gave her ex boyfriend a hot cup of pumpkin flavoured coffee with a dash of sprinkled powdered sugar and whipped cream.

They laughed and joked about the past and when Harry got one of those milk mustaches from the whipped cream Ginny abruptly leaned up to lick them with her hot tongue.

It was so unexpected, the way she pressed her full breasts against his chest. Her tight sweater revealed how endowed she became, and the way her long legs stretched up – tipping on her toes made him twitch with yearning. Harry had a thing for leggy women. Just the thought of those slender legs wrapped around him – no indeed, he was no longer the boy who lived and was the butt of every joke. He was the man who wanted to live! And live he did!

Yet with living, Harry couldn't think, couldn't breathe at the moment and with that lack of brain power, he reached over to grab her shoulders, pulling her closer, bringing those lips to open up for his eager tongue.

His raging hard on wanted to get out and she wasted no time after breathing hot and heavy against his lips to unfasten those pants, freeing his member.

"Oh Harry…" she mumbled against him as he parted from her bruised lips to rain kisses all over the column of her throat, over the hills of her décolletage, sucking a little, nipping and giving hickeys that only teenagers full on hormones could give – but they were on fire – both parting with their clothes. She wore only a thin bra that barely covered, nipples hardened from his ministrations and as she pulled Harry into the back where the supplies were, they fell on them.

Harry couldn't believe his luck. Merlins! Hot Rowena Ravenclaw's legs! he groaned, finding her silk panties. Wanting frantically to tear them off of her, he growled with such need against her lips. "Ginny…I need to know if…"

"Do it!" She hissed back, "_Do it!"_

In a split second it was ripped right off her.

His wet dreams came true as she wrapped those long legs around his waist –

Flashback ended

A growl escaped his lips as he felt the rush of his seed pour all over his hands. He leaned back against the lockers and waited till his breathing returned to normal.

Oh yes, Ginny looked really good that day.

He couldn't wait until he saw her again.


End file.
